cavesofqudfandomcom-20200214-history
Psychic Glimmer
Psychic Glimmer Psychic Glimmer is a phenomenon that occurs when combined levels of your mental mutations (including Ego bonus) reach 20+. It represents the frequency and type of encounters that may occur while you are exploring your world. You can check your Psychic Glimmer in the mutations tab. The psychic glimmer is a counteracting balance meant to punish espers from accumulating too much mental abilities. Messages When you reach level 20 psychic glimmer the following message will appear: You are being watched. * It's a familiar feeling. When someone has watched you in the past, when it's light that betrayed your presence, you made a friend of the darkness. You pulled your hat brim low over your eyes. You stepped behind the cover of a thatched wall. But those who watch you now watch in spite of such simple obstructions. Their sight isn't mediated by the rays of a gleaming star or torch but by something much older. If there are ways to conceal yourself from these seeing eyes, if there are new kinds of darknesses to befriend, you know nothing of them. If your psychic glimmer drops back below level 20 the following message will appear: * You've discovered a way to conceal yourself. For now. When you reach level 40 psychic glimmer the following message will appear: * What you understood to be the psychic sea was a only sic pond. There are other watchers now, countless in number, beyond the gulf of materiality. Points light glimmer in all directions, but what are directions on a space that cannot be ordered? All you know now is of an aether vaster than the very mathematics that describe it. And you are not nor will you ever be again alone. If your psychic glimmer drops back below level 40 the following message will appear: * You've discovered a way to conceal yourself from extradimensional watchers. For now. Descriptions Description at level 20-39: * Your psychic glimmer represents how noticeable you are in the vast psychic aether. As your mental mutations increase in level, so does your psychic glimmer and the frequency, strength, and number of those who desire to absorb your mind. * Currently, you are being watched and pursued by ospreys, Ptoh's servants and birds of psychic prey who pluck larval espers from their egg sacs. Description at level 40-60: * Your psychic glimmer represents how noticeable you are in the vast psychic aether. As your mental mutations increase in level, so does your psychic glimmer and the frequency, strength, and number of those who desire to absorb your mind. * Currently, you are being watched and pursued by harriers, Ptoh's servants and birds of psychic prey who pluck fledgling espers from the shallows. * You are also visible to psychic beings from other dimensions. Description at level 60-70: * ...Currently, you are being watched and pursued by owls, Ptoh's servants and birds of psychic prey who snatch espers from the nighted weald. * You are also visible to psychic beings from other dimensions. Description at level 70-80: * ...''Currently, you are being watched and pursued by condors, Ptoh's servants and birds of psychic prey who snatch thriving espers from the vast wood...' Description at level 80-100: * ''...Currently, you are being watched and pursued by strixes, Ptoh's servants and birds of psychic prey who drink the blood of mature espers. * You are also visible to psychic beings from other dimensions. Description at level 100-110: * ...Currently, you are being watched and pursued by eagles, Ptoh's servants and birds of psychic prey who seize powerful espers from their roosts. * You are also visible to psychic beings from other dimensions. Description at level 110+: * ...Currently, you are being watched and pursued by rukhs, Ptoh's most powerful servants and birds of psychic prey who seize masterful espers from their belfries. * You are also visible to psychic beings from other dimensions. Psychic Assassins Psychic Assassins are the primary drawback of psychic glimmer, meaning your psionic abilities is so powerful that other espers from this and another dimensions will come after you to steal your power. These assassins scale with your level and have as much psychic glimmer (ergo as much mental mutation) as you do. On a small chance, defeating this assassins will reward you with permanent 1+ ego if you agreed to meld their mind onto yours * See their page on Psychic Assassin to learn more about them, including tips on how to deal with them. Avoidance and Management The best way to avoid psychic hunters is by not having psychic mutations in first place. But if you nevertheless want to be a part-time esper and unwilling to fight hunters, you can try the following: # Permanently swapping bodies with a Psychic Assassin. If this is done, you will not be attacked by assassins. Currently, this is done through the following steps: Dominate a Psychic Assassin. Next, dominate yourself using the psychic assassin (your host will need to have Domination). Wait for the dominated status effect wear off of the assassin. You many have to spend turns to lower the dominated status effect of your host before dominating yourself. Once the dominated status effect wears off of your host, end domination. You will go back into to the assassin's body and because it will have no dominated status effect, you will attain permanent domination. Before a permanent swap, you can use Beguiling so that your host will have extra Hitpoints, allowing you to become a more durable assassin. Additionally, this technique can be used to swap with clones of yourself. # Eating Humble pies or letting an Ego Sap to attack you in order to keep your ego down and the mental bonus it gives. But this will mean that your mental powers will be weak and have only utility use at best. # Limiting the number of mental mutations you manifest by re-rolling using Precognition. # Avoid using mutation points to advance a mental mutation's base level. * With just two mental mutations your ego score can be as high as 33 without any psychic glimmer. Many utility-oriented mental mutations like Teleportation and Precognition are still quite good at lower levels: precognition can be used to re-roll bad quest or item related outcomes even at level 1, and teleportation is a reliable escape button for sticky situations your physical mutant might find themselves in. Category:Mechanics Category:Astral